Industrial vacuum equipment has dozens of wet and dry uses such as hydro excavation, air excavation and vacuum excavation. In addition, the equipment can be used for directional drilling slurry removal, industrial clean-up, waste clean-up, lateral and storm drain clean-out, oil spill clean-up and other natural disaster clean-up applications. The vacuum systems may be mounted to a truck or trailer and are typically powered by gas or diesel engines.
The vacuum systems include a debris tank that is used to collect the material using a large diameter hose. The hoses are typically long and rigid with spiral wound corrugations along the length of the hose. Accordingly, the hoses are generally heavy and cumbersome to handle. The hoses are conventionally stored on the rear of the debris tank using hooks to coil the hoses and secure to the tank.
Often times the vacuum equipment is needed at several proximate locations. Thus, the hoses are required to be loaded up and stored on the rear of the debris tank when traveling between locations. However, it is time consuming to coil the hoses and secure to the rear of the debris tank. Instead, there is a need in the art for a storage rack that is efficient to use for temporily storing a vacuum hose for transport between proximate locations. There is also a need for a storage rack that is easy to deploy and store when not needed.